Working Together
by refusetoshine
Summary: My theory on what is going to happen in the rest of season 4 after Olivia's kidnapping. Can Fitz save the woman he loves? Can they work together to beat Andrew? Oneshot for now.


**PSA. I have not watched an episode this season, I do have a general idea of what is going on and I have watched some Olitz scenes as well as other important ones. I was inspired by some of the scenes from last night's episode (I didn't watch but LT'ing tells you a lot!) so I thought I'd have a little go at what I think will happen next, now some stuff doesn't match so take it as sort of an AU version of season 4 because I don't really get what Andrew wants from Fitz so I filled in the gaps. Anyway, enjoy and please review as it may turn into a story not sure xx. **

* * *

><p>"You have one minute to talk to your lover boy. Turn it on." Andrew said pointing towards the screen, in a second the fixer and the President would be reunited.<p>

"Livvie." Fitz said as his screen lit up, Olivia Pope's face and upper body was now in front of him. Her hair was dirty as well as her face, smudges of something hiding her beautiful cheekbones, her top was ripped, her eyes bloodshot but Fitz thought she had never looked better.

"Hi. I'm okay." Olivia said gulping in air, her throat hurt, her words scratching out as she talked, tears immediately springing at her eyes.

"Don't cry sweet baby." Fitz said immediately as tears ran down Olivia's cheeks, she was overwhelmed with emotion at seeing him.

"I thought I'd never see your face again." Olivia replied, her words catching in sobs before she breathed in deeply and continued, "I thought the last face I would ever see would be Jake and I needed it to be you, if I die, I need to die with your face in my mind." She said as her chest heaved in sobs, she had been treating him horribly but being taken and not knowing if she would ever see him again had broken her.

"Liv." Fitz said as tears began to form in his eyes, he hadn't thought he would see her again and to hear her say that she needed it to be him was so touching after the months they had just shared.

"Don't cry, I'm okay, I promise." Olivia said wishing she could reach out and touch his face, soothe him and his tears, hold him and be with him.

"Talk to me, are you hurt? Are you okay? Have they touched you?" Fitz asked, sprouting off questions as they came to his mind, her shirt was ripped but she looked okay physically.

"I'm fine." Fitz raised his eyebrow at her comment before she continued. "Fitz, I'm okay. I just want to come home." Olivia said honestly, all she wanted to do was just be home with Fitz, something she had never truly admitted before.

"I'm doing whatever I can to bring you home Olivia." Fitz said honestly, he would do whatever he needed to do to bring her home from wherever she was, although he knew she had to be somewhere not far from DC thanks to the fact Andrew had been setting up meetings around town. Fitz wished he could kill the guy on the spot, torture him until he gave up where Olivia was but he knew that wouldn't work.

"I know you are Fitz but I need you to not do anything ridiculous okay? I need you to not chuck away your presidency or anything okay?" Olivia asked, she knew she was asking a lot and there was about a 99% chance that Fitz wasn't going to listen to her but she had to try, she had to at least ask.

"Livvie you know I will do anything to bring you home to me." Fitz said seriously, she wasn't there, she had literally been taken from him. Once again they were separated but this time, not by her choice.

"I know Fitz but I need you to think calmly and rationally okay? Please promise me." Olivia was begging him, she wasn't there to stop whatever he did so she just had to hope he would think with his head and not his heart.

"I gotta go to war Liv, I gotta do it." Fitz said seriously, he had to get her to understand that there would be absolutely nothing he wouldn't do to get her back to him.

"Fitz you can't, I'm not worth it, please." Olivia said softly, after everything she had done to him, to them, she wasn't worth going to war over.

"You are everything to me Olivia, you've been gone for 48 hours now and it's killing me. If I wasn't President…" Fitz said trailing off, shaking his head, once again their relationship had put her life in danger.

"Fitz, there is so many ifs in our life and we can't live like that anymore. I'm coming home and we're not living like that anymore." Olivia said sternly, she was going to get home and she was going to be with him.

"Livvie I will find you, I will save you, I will bring you back." Fitz said just as seriously, he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of spending their lives together.

"Time's up." Andrew mouthed, moving to disconnect the screen.

"I have to go. I love you." Olivia said quickly, her eyes scanning over Fitz's face in case it would be the last time.

"Liv…." Fitz began before Andrew shut down the screen, Olivia's head falling to her chest in despair.

"Good to see your lover boy Olivia?" Andrew said stepping out of the shadow.

"Leave him alone. I will do whatever you want but leave him alone, don't make him do anything please." Olivia said, she would get on her knees and beg if she could but her feet were currently tied to the chair.

"Olivia don't you understand, if he doesn't do want we want him to after we've taken you, you will force him to do it." Andrew said, leaning against the chair that the screen was on.

"He won't. I won't. You can kill me right on this spot because I will not ruin his presidency." Olivia spat out. She had not broken hers and Fitz's relationship a thousand times for it to come to this.

"Olivia, you dying will ruin him, we only kidnapped you and he's a mess. Imagine you dying? God I could get him to do anything then." Andrew said chuckling softly, he could get this couple to do anything if he used their love against one another.

"No, he won't. If I'm dead he will fight harder because he knows I would have died for him to stay President. Either way Andrew, you lose." Olivia said smugly, leaning back in her chair as much as she could.

"Then I'll kill him." Andrew spat out, this woman was testing his god damn patience.

"What?" Olivia gasped out.

"I. Will. Kill. Him." Andrew said, moving closer with each step, spitting out the words until he and Olivia's faces were an inch apart.

"You wouldn't." Olivia said, calling his bluff.

"Why not? Then I'll be President and I can do what I want. It's kind of a perfect plan." Andrew said, he knew he couldn't kill the President really but he could threaten to. The man was willing to work with him considering he wasn't dead yet for kidnapping his girlfriend.

"If it's so perfect you would have done it already. You can't kill the President and get away with it. What are you going to do? Shoot him? Sorry someone else tried that and failed." Olivia replied calmly although her heart was ripping out of her chest as she remembered Fitz's lifeless body on the hospital bed after he'd been shot.

"His son got poisoned didn't he? Died? Pretty easily I'd say too. All it takes is a cup of tea." Andrew said hitting a sore spot, the reason Olivia and Fitz weren't together was because of Jerry's death, he knew what he was doing by bringing it up.

"They'll make Mellie president before they make you president." Olivia said imaging Mellie running around the oval as President of The United States.

"And why do you think I have her wrapped around my little finger? There is no way out of this Olivia." Andrew replied, there was no way out of this, for once someone had one up on Olivia Pope.

"What do you want me to do? Let me see him, bring him to me. I'll talk to him." Olivia demanded, if she could see Fitz, be with him and feel his presence, maybe she could think of a way out of this.

"You love him that much? I was under the impression you didn't love him. Gallivanting around the world with your boyfriend." Andrew said, digging the hole deeper.

"Jake is not my boyfriend." Olivia spat out, disgusted with not only the man in front of her but herself. If she hadn't been so preoccupied with Jake, maybe it wouldn't have come to this point. She had to step up, she had to be the woman that Fitz loved.

"Really? So where were you when Fitz tried to kill himself? Where have you been since you got back Olivia?" Andrew asked tauntingly.

"If I didn't love him why did you kidnap me then?" Olivia asked, what good would come of this.

"I may not be certain about your feelings Olivia, but I'm certain of his. You're the love of his life, he would do anything for you." Andrew said smirking, the one weak spot Fitzgerald Grant had was Olivia Pope.

"You can't kill him. Promise me you won't kill him?" Olivia demanded, screaming as Andrew walked away.

"I don't think you are in the position to be asking for promises Olivia." Andrew said from across the room, turning to face Olivia one more time as she sobbed out her request.

"Let me see him, please. He'll be more cooperative if he sees me, please." Olivia begged, her arms pulling against the strapped that tied her to the chair as Andrew walked out the door. "LET ME SEE HIM. BRING ME THE PRESIDENT!" She screamed out as Andrew closed the door behind him, leaving Olivia Pope surrounded in darkness, alone.

* * *

><p>"You don't touch him, you only talk about what we have discussed. I am serious Olivia." Andrew said seriously although Olivia raised her eyebrow at his comment, she was bound so she wasn't sure how she was supposed to touch him. She could tell Andrew was stressed about having to bring the President here without disclosing the location. She had no idea how Andrew had brought Fitz here without disclosing his location, perhaps by chopper or private plane, a car with blackened windows, she wasn't sure, all she knew was that she needed to see him and she didn't care how he got here.<p>

"I understand." Olivia said seriously, her legs were finally unbound but her hands were still wrapped around the back of the chair. She would have to do serious therapy to make her arms not hurt after being in place for the last 6 days.

"Bring him in." Andrew said to his masked accomplice, walking out another door as the one in front of Olivia opened, Fitz entering. Their eyes meeting immediately across the room, their hearts pounding out of their chests as time froze.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Come over to me it's okay." Olivia said softly as Fitz walked into the room, the door shutting behind him. He immediately ran over to where she was as he heard her words, falling to his knees in front of her, his hands gripping her face tenderly.

"Livvie, I'm so sorry." Fitz said the tears falling from both their eyes as they felt each other's touch. "4 hours of driving in a blacked out window car and for all I know you could be in the White House. I'm so sorry. I'm working with him. He has a remote in his pocket that will blow this room up in a second if I don't do what he wants." Fitz said explaining as much as he could to Olivia, he had to tell her why he didn't rush in here with a bunch of guards.

"I'm okay Fitz." Olivia said, clearing her throat, processing all the information she had just been told. Now was not the time to fall apart.

"You're in the same position you were when I talked to you 2 days ago. Have they moved you? Have you eaten? Drank water?" Fitz asked as hands moved all over her body, examining her for injury.

"I'm okay." Olivia said shivering at Fitz's touch, it felt like so long ago she had felt it, she was thankful he was touching her, she didn't want Jake to be the last man to ever touch her.

"You can't answer my questions can you?" Liv shook her head no. "Ok so what can we talk about?" Fitz asked, his hands rubbing up her thighs, warming her with his touch.

"You need to go to war or you need to resign and make Andrew president so he can go to war." Olivia said quickly and efficiently, almost like a robot.

"Those are my choices?" Fitz said placing one hand on Olivia's face, his thumb brushing over her cheekbones, moving the dirt and grime that was there.

"I've negotiated, I've theorised, I've bargained. It's those options or one of our lives." Olivia said as her head fell, breaking eye contact.

"Liv." Fitz whispered, his fingers lightly pushing up her chin so he could see her.

"I told him to kill me." Olivia whispered out softly, a chill running down both their spines immediately before she continued. "That I would die so you wouldn't have to do anything but Andrew kindly pointed out that if I died you would probably resign or kill yourself anyway." They both cringed at her words although they were the truth before she finished. "So here we are."

"I go to war or I resign." Fitz questioned, his eyes searching Olivia's face for answers, to see what she was truly thinking.

"Believe me this is killing me as much as it's killing you. Resigning sounds like the easiest option right? Leaving the mess to Andrew, letting him go to war. But you and I both know that you can't walk away knowing you are leaving the country in that positon." Olivia said, it was true, they both knew Fitz wouldn't walk away leaving the country like that.

"I don't know what to do. If I take us to war, that's on me. I may even get thrown out, I don't know. But at the same time, how can I leave the country knowing what's to come?" Fitz said as he ran a hand through his curls, the other resting around Olivia's knee, gripping her to him.

"But Fitz you can't take the country to war over me. You can't do it because your girlfriend has been kidnapped." Olivia stated softly, Fitz scoffing slightly at her words.

"What am I supposed to do then Liv? Tell me what I should do." Fitz said pulling himself between her legs as much as he could whilst still kneeling. His hands going to her waist, his fingers rubbing the areas they were against, relaxing her.

"Resign." Olivia whispered so quietly that Fitz almost didn't hear.

"What?" Fitz asked, he could tell she was onto something, his touch had settled her and he could see the wheels spinning in Olivia's head.

"Resign, step down. Throw the presidency, make Andrew the President as soon as possible and hold a press conference, make up a story. Resign and get me out of here." Olivia said, the words bubbling out of her as if she was in her office at OPA and onto a great lead.

"Liv, we have broken up countless times so that I could stay President and you're telling me to throw it away? To willingly let Andrew take the country to war?" Fitz asked, confused. He could see she was in her Olivia Pope Fixer Mode but he didn't understand.

"But I will be with you Fitz. I'll be with you. Listen to me, throw the presidency and Andrew will be President, he will return me to you and we will be together." Olivia said urgently, Fitz could tell she was trying to tell him something but she couldn't say it outright, she was asking him to resign so they could be together.

"Liv?" Fitz asked once more, confirming she was being true, that this is what she wanted and it was. She was certain he should resign, because if he did and Andrew became President she would be free. Free to not only be with Fitz but to take Andrew down, together. Before she could reply there was a tap on the window signalling time was up.

"Kiss me." Olivia said quickly and within seconds Fitz's lips were on hers, it was short and sweet as Olivia swiftly broke away, their lips still connected enough to be seen as kissing but away enough so she could talk. "Resign Fitz, so we can take the bastard down together." She said quickly before kissing him one last time as the hooded guards came back in.

"I love you too." Fitz said covering what she said immediately, both their faces forming small smiles as they knew everything was going to be okay as long as they stuck together. Game on Andrew.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it isn't really realistic like why wouldn't Fitz just go in and get Olivia or why Andrew would let them see each other and why Olivia would be so close to DC but hey, the show's pretty ridiculous and it gets a timeslot every week! Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
